1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to batteries and more particularly relates to battery end caps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Batteries are commonly used as electrical sources for use in portable devices that utilize electricity to function. Because batteries are used in portable devices, there is often strong motivation to make batteries as small as possible while still providing the needed amount of electrical energy. Exemplary small form factors include button style, coin style, or disk style batteries. These batteries can be extremely useful because of their ability to provide a current source without taking up much space and being quite light. These batteries allow for smaller and lighter devices to be created which can provide considerable utility to a user.
As such, such batteries are often used in devices where size and weight is important. For example, batteries having one of these small form factors are often used in such devices as watches, calculators, or even musical gift cards where a larger battery may defeat the purpose or utility of such a device. In addition, these batteries are often used as reserve power for numerous larger devices. For example, button, coin, or disk style batteries are often used in computers to maintain an internal clock or BIOS memory in the case of loss of power or unplugging of the computer from an outside power source. Because of their utility, these small form factor batteries are extremely common.
However, the utility of these small form factor batteries is somewhat over-shadowed by their danger to children. Because of their small form factor, these batteries are often swallowed by children. At times, the batteries can be lodged in a child's throat, which may result in severe danger or death to the child. For example, when lodged in a child's throat, the batteries may induce a current through a portion of the child's esophagus which may damage the tissue. In fact, death can result in as little as two hours.